


Follow The Sparks

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [15]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I couldn't think of a title so I used a line from one of my favorite songs, Kissing, M/M, blame ray, can anyone guess which one lmao, like everything else i do in this freakin ship, lots of kisses, mark thinks hes so chill but hes not, nerds, pure fluff, they're playing a video game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “Mark, you’re about to die.” Falcon spoke in a monotone voice as he glanced at Mark, a sly smile on his face.“Huh, what?” Mark spoke, whipping his head back to the TV just as a giant ogre was about to lay waste to his perfect character, only for Falcon to come to his rescue. Mark definitely did not scream as his avatar was saved from sudden death. Definitely did not. That would not be becoming of a billionaire CEO.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Follow The Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by some artwork I found on Tumblr!](https://natssketche.tumblr.com/post/174151475400/this-break-in-requests-is-brought-to-you-by)

“That’s it! Now you got it!” Mark exclaimed as his fingers jabbed at the buttons of the controls. They were playing Legends of LegendQuest. And currently winning. 

Mark looked over to his boyfriend, his long fingers methodically pressing the buttons. Block, parry, dash, block, duck, parry. A plan of attack so well thought out that it mimicked his own outlook when it came to reality. 

Mark, on the hand, preferred to just mash the attack button and hope for the best. He mashed the button again, his tongue poking out as he twisted his body, as if that would make his attacks more lethal. He glanced over at Falcon out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t help but get distracted. 

The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, the plumage of feathers poking out and Mark had to restrain himself from leaning forward. Restrain himself from kissing his boyfriend silly. 

“Mark, you’re about to die.” Falcon spoke in a monotone voice as he glanced at Mark, a sly smile on his face. 

“Huh, what?” Mark spoke, whipping his head back to the TV just as a giant ogre was about to lay waste to his perfect character, only for Falcon to come to his rescue. Mark definitely did not scream as his avatar was saved from sudden death. Definitely did not. That would not be becoming of a billionaire CEO. 

Mark smiled as their XP increased, both of them leveling up. Mark glanced back over to Falcon, “Sweet!” He raised his hand towards him. Falcon looked at him for a second before slowly taking Mark’s hand in his. Bringing it closer to his beak. Mark stuttered, a blush spreading across his face, “I...I was going for a high five, Gravesie.” He spoke, his voice cracking. 

Falcon closed his eyes, softly kissing the palm of Mark’s hand, a touch so light, Mark wasn’t sure if he made contact at all. The only evidence he had was the hot breath that ghosted over the digit, his eyes fluttering close as he savored the feeling. 

Falcon kissed him once more, staring lovingly at Mark with half lidded eyes. His beak falling perfectly into Mark’s hand. Falcon could feel Mark’s pulse increase as he kissed the inside of his wrist, turning it over to the back of his hand and brushing the side of his beak. 

“Oh…” Mark spoke, and found that no other words would come to mind. He was struck dumb, and he found that he didn’t quite care.

Falcon kissed his hand once more before placing it down softly on the couch and looking at Mark once more. His free hand coming out to caress his cheek before leaning forward and softly kissing him once more, their game lay forgotten as the seeked out loot of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments/Kudos give me the will to live!  
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
